secrets of Big Time Rush
by signingroses
Summary: The things only Death would know about us. What happens when the band meats Death. Will they see what he saw about there life.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi so this is a new story that I am trying out. It goes to a book called The Book Thief. I have read this book six times and I am on my 7th, it is that good. Anyway I hope you like it.**

* * *

Dark like chocolate

I always see the color first then the humans. Well I will admit I do see the humans before the colors but that is not often but it still happens at times. Now a small fact that you may already know but still I must say this. The fact is your going to die. Ok so you may think that I'm not being to cheerful about the topic but I am trying my best to be light and cheerful. However you must trust me. But how you ask, well I know you do not know me to well yet. Ok so that is a little out of what I was going to say. In fact you know me more than you think you do. Please just don't ask me to be nice. I am for one not nice and it has nothing to do with me. I can most serenely be amiable, agreeable, and affable but not nice. My question to you is, dose this worry you? Well if it dose I really do urge you… don't be afraid. I'm truly nothing but fair. I am only the beginning of course. just the introduction to something much more. Wow I cant believe that I went on with out properly introducing myself , but that really is not necessary. You do know me as I said before and if you still don't now, well you will as I go on with this story. This all is depending on a diverse range of variables. So it is suffices to say that at some point in time I will be standing over you . I will carry you away gently with a color perched on my shoulder. You may be standing , but most people I find don't. it is rare to find someone standing. You may be caked in side your lifeless body . There might be discovery; a scream that will dribble out down air. However for me I will only here my breathing, the sound out my feet on the earth and the smells that are in the air. The only thing I will not know when I come for you is the color of that moment and what the sky is saying. The sky tells me how you died. If it was fast, slow, painless or painful. It even tells me why you died and where I should deliver you sole.

**One of my small theory's. People like so observe the colors of the day. However they only observe the beginnings and the ends of the day. To me this is not to clear why they do that when the day merges through a multitude of colors and shadows of the colors. In what I do for work I try to take time out of my day to see all of the color.**

The colors are a way of keeping me sane. Yes I am not human but I still need to stay say sane for the job I do and the length of time that I have been in the field of death per- say. No one can ever replace me? Well no one that I know of until Katie from the Big time Rush gang. She is vary different than the others I have picked up. She was standing and every welcoming, almost as if she wanted to see. Katie know her life was done but she did not flip out. Some how she know me and was expecting me. Most people don't expect me when they die. All they want to so is to have a chance to say good by and spend time with the one they love the most. Katie was not like that. She had the best relationship a little sister could ask for with her "brothers". only one was her real brother and that was Kendall. Carlos, James and Logan where part of the band that you might know as Big Time Rush. They all knew Katie since she was born. They are Kendall's best friends since kindergarten, so yes Katie like there little sister too and that is what they truly treated her as if she was there little sister by blood. I know at this time you are getting in to the story, however my job is calling me. You may come if you like and see what I do so you may fear me less. Plus you will get a chance to here more of the story. It is a long trip there and back to where we are right now. See the thing is I am where ever you are at this moment.

I am glad you chose to come. This trip is over to Germany. Look at the sky is it light blue with a little white. Yes you see it every day but I will only see it one time in a million. Blue is a calm color and this is telling me that they knew it was there time. However the white shows something was missing and what ever that is, is at the gold gates or the light as you all call it.

I did say Katie was different and this right here this moment with the sky and the colors. When she died the sky was every color that was not doll or resembled anything bad. It was the most spectacular thing I have ever seen. It was something that appalled. Not much dose now a days considering I am as old as the earth. Now that is old I know but as I said before who could replace me. Well Katie is the one that can but we both can the agreement that if we had two grim reapers the job will be less on the both of us. She just has always wanted to help people and this is the one true job that she can do that. The people that are stuck earth bound she helps them pass to where ever they need to go.

Her life was not always this good and the boys knew they had to get her out of the house. Her brothers are the ones that turned all there life's a round. Katie and Kendall's mom was not the best after her husband died. Katie was 3 and Kendall was 6 at the time when there dad died, but I will show you every thing that happened that day. Yes I can replay any time in life. So was start at the wake.

Kendall's pov

Well it is the day of our fathers wake and well Katie is not holding up to well. Katie I call walking up to her room, but there was no answer. So I went in to check on her . She was still in her pajamas and her brown heir was a mess. What are you doing we leave in ten minutes. I asked as I closed the door. She told me that she does not want to wake daddy up because he was sleeping. Our mom told her. Mom told her that dad was sleeping. It was true dad was sleeping but he would never be getting up to tuck us in at night or take us to the park. We would never get to have our Saturdays ice-cream day with him. As the memory flash I ask Katie. Do you want me to help you get all prettied up just incase daddy wakes up today. She was more than compliant. What dress do you want to ware. The purple one the purple one she said and with that I did her hair and got her in to her purple dress with black lacing, now we where ready to go see dad for that last time.

DEATHS POV

Yes I do feel bad about this because she just did not under stand what there mom meant by there dad was sleeping. Katie was to young to under stand that her day was gone. I let is sole watch as she would ask him to wake up and play. No I did not make him see what was going on after he passed. It is just some soles are like that. They want to see that the loved ones can move on. I try not to stay and see the aftermath of what can not be stopped.

**A SMALL FACT HUMANS DON'T KNOW ABOUT ME **

**Ghosts haunt people( so they think), however humans haunt me**

**Therefore that is why I don't stay.**

I also am not that good emotions. More or less I cant feel them, therefore I look cold hearted. I will tell you that I am not. How is some one with no emotions going to know what it is like.

**FACT TWO**

**I do have one emotion if you call it that. I don't want to take the soles from the people knowing it will bring much pain to the ones living. Now I don't want to do that but it is a job that I have to do with no way out of it.**

Any ways I am getting way off what you came to talk about. You want to know about what happened to Big Time Rush. Yes you will get to meat every one in the band but I must first get you up to speed on the past. Yes the past is the best place to start. I have already started with Katie and Kendall so I will finish that, so you get to know them. Oh and just maybe Katie will be that one picking you sole up when it is you time to see us. What do you think a bout that? Not really something you want to think about right now is it? I reassure you to reconsider your thoughts. You have quit some time on your side.

* * *

So what did you think? Did you like it? feel free to leave a review. Thanks for reading.


	2. the bed side

**Ok sorry i have not bean on. My life just has gotten really full. so this is a really short chapter (sorry about that) but hope you like**

**I do not own Big Time rush**

Hello and welcome back. It is so nice to reconvene with you at this time to tell you more of Katie and Kendall and what happened to then after there father died. There mom was doing ok but not all that well. For Katie every thing seamed to go back to normal for the most part. The only thing that was missing was her dad at night, however Kendall know that and tried so hard to fill that stop by him self. It truly did help Katie but she still had obligatory dreams of him walking though the door and play with her. Kendall know her thoughts where ensconce. As time went on there mother became an alcoholic and abused them.

I do not fully under stand why humans are like that when they can't help them self's. Do they think it all will go to the person they take there anger out on?

She was not really helping Kendall and Katie with all of this abuse. Although Kendall did take good care of his little sister every well at this time. It was way above what he was doing contrary to the fact Katie was razed by her big brother from day one. He would tack the abuse for his sister just so she could go to school and have a some what normal life.

Normal live drone what people think of it as: people want a life were they can be free from the worries and pain of the world.

we know, well more or less I know the life needs its impurities for the world to go round. every sole I have picked up since I was put on this job is different. any ways to get back to the subject of thought. we are now were we need to be. the sky is still blue and white. do you see the person on there death bed as you humans call it. well this person she is only 16. I know you don't want to look but I urge you to. she has died having cmv. her mind was slow and every day for her was the best. there was nothing missing because she did not know as much as you and I. all she know was that some one had to feed cloth and bath her every day. In her life most people thought she was a retard. You might call her that but I unlike most people just see her as someone this world needs. The world needs her to learn.


	3. last of ch2

**Hi to all my readers, I am back after my time off of this site. I hope you all did not mind the the long pause. I just had to take care of some things that where going on in my life. Any ways i think i should shut up and let you read. Same as always i dont own btr just the plot.**

Hello and welcome back. It is so nice to reconvene with you at this time to tell you more of Katie and Kendall and what happened to then after their father died. Their mom was doing ok but not all that well. For Katie everything seemed to go back to normal for the most part. The only thing that was missing was her dad at night, however Kendall know that and tried so hard to fill that stop by himself. It truly did help Katie but she still had obligatory dreams of him walking through the door and play with her. Kendall knows her thoughts where ensconce. As time went on their mother became an alcoholic and abused them.

– I do not fully understand why humans are like that when they can't help them self's. Do they think it all will go to the person they take their anger out on?

She was not really helping Kendall and Katie with all of this abuse. Although Kendall did take good care of his little sister every well at this time. It was way above what he was doing contrary to the fact Katie was razed by her big brother from day one. He would tack the abuse for his sister just so she could go to school and have a somewhat normal life.

– Normal live drone what people think of it as: people want a life were they can be free from the worries and pain of the world.

We know, well more or less I know the life needs its impurities for the world to go round. Every sole I have picked up since I was put on this job is different. Any ways to get back to the subject of thought. We are now were we need to be. The sky is still blue and white. Do you see the person on their death bed as you humans call it? Well this person she is only 16. I know you don't want to look but I urge you to. She has died having CMV. Her mind was slow and every day for her was the best. There was nothing missing because she did not know as much as you and I. all she know was that someone had to feed cloth and bath her every day. In her life most people thought she was a retard. You might call her that but I unlike most people just see her as someone this world needs. The world needs her to learn. Now I must go like always. (_**This is just a recap of the last chapter because i have not updated in a long time )**_

* * *

I'm sorry it had been so long however it really has only been a week for me that is. In your time a second feels like a week to me. You know my job and how fast I come and must go. For this I must say I am one more year older and am more than grateful of our reconvenes on this day. It just so happens it is the first day that I saw her and in that I mean Katie night of cores. Not that I have not seen her before however this is the first time I got to really stop and look at her. They way that brown heir falls to just above her chest and those chocolate brown eye that match her heir. Oh one might say I fell in love.

See the fact is when you die then you go back your golden age. Mine is 18 and hers well at this point I did not know what it was going to be but it was 17. At that age every thing was coming so nicely on her body.

I am so sorry. You see I have not had someone to talk to or even help me out so you must forgive me if I go out of line. I never really got the social skill down due to the fact I only get one word or two out of you when you're kind die.

Now to the girl that we picked up the last time we talked. I said the world needs to learn from her. Well people need to be more like her, Katie and Kendall. They all gave in one way and even if you did not see it I did. They also did not want anything in return. That is the true design of life and it is also why Katie helps me out.

I know I was getting or more or less was off subject however you did need to know that info. Now there mom was hitting them and the school found out one day Katie had gym and the night be for well she got beaten cut and bruised. The little girl was only 7 and she was getting this. Now she is being taken away from her home with Kendall at her side to some foster house. Yes this sad but this is where Mr. Rock and Kelly come in to their story. The both adopted Kendall and Katie. The kids really did not want to shower and anything in their new home. Now I know this was because of two things. One was they thought they would get hit and two it just felt odd to them. It just was not there home.

**Yes i know it was short however i will be on a plane for six hours on sunday. with that time the next chapter should be longer than just 480 words. Thanks for the read and let me know if you like it.**


End file.
